phils_bar_and_grillfandomcom-20200215-history
Murphy Brown
Murphy Brown was a highly respected"See, I have this reputation, which I’m very proud of! I’ve never done an interview with my hands tied, and I’m not about to start!" (Murphy, Respect 4:42) Emmy-winning journalist"OKAY! Which one of you turkeys got their greasy fingerprints all over my Emmy?" (Murphy, Respect 2:9) who was known best for her job as a host and hot seat interviewer"That’s why I picked you; everybody knows you’re the best." (Bobby Powell, Respect 6:26) on the news magazine show FYI. Early Life As a child (Although arguably equally possible as an adult since a time frame was not given,) Murphy's father told her never to do anything that didn't feel right."My dad once told me never to do anything that didn’t feel right. This doesn’t feel right." (Murphy, Respect 5:28) When Murphy attended her junior prom, she invited then-35 year old Joel Shaw."I’ve been in over my head since the day I invited Joel Shaw to my junior prom. He was 35 at the time!" (Murphy, Respect 8:57) Adult Life Murphy was at one point a heavy drinker and chain smoker,"Frank, I haven’t had a drink in over a month. I haven’t had a cigarette in 3 weeks, 4 hours and 22 minutes." (Murphy, Respect 2:19-20) and was admitted to the Betty Ford Clinic for the period of one month"Jim~, we are talking a month at the Betty Ford Center!" (Jim, Respect 1:16) in August"Thanks for sending me the Chippendales calendar! Mr. March got me through August." (Murphy, Respect 2:16-17) of 1988, where she detoxed and subsequently returned to work. Before her detox, she reportedly had a daily habit of walking into work late at 10 AM, insulting at least three people in the office, grabbing a cup of black coffee, smoking a cigarette, and locking herself in her personal office until she found a suitable idea for next Wednesday’s FYI broadcast."At 10 o’clock, Murphy Brown is going to get off that elevator, late as usual. She will insult at least 3 people, grab a cup of black coffee and bum a cigarette. Then, she will lock herself in her office until she comes up with the perfect piece for next week’s show, as usual." (Jim, Respect 1:25-27) After her return from Betty Ford, she started a habit of chewing No. 2 soft pencils as a replacement for smoking."I left every vice I have at that place. Except for chewing pencils. I can’t live without the taste of a No. 2 soft, Frank. I’ve GOT to have it! I wouldn’t let them break me!" (Murphy, Respect 2:24-27) Almost immediately after her return to FYI, Miles secured Murphy an interview with controversial figure Bobby Powell,"Okay. How ‘bout this? I have landed you maybe the biggest interview of the year." "Unless you’re talking about Bobby Powell, I’m not impressed." "Bingo!" (Miles and Murphy, Respect 4:21-23) under the stipulation that she was not allowed to ask him whether or not he had an affair with vice presidential candidate of indeterminate party, Gwen Lansing."No big deal! I had to promise Bobby Powell that you wouldn’t ask him 'The Question.'""You promised Bobby Powell I wouldn’t ask him if he had an affair with a married woman who happens to be running for VICE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES?!" (Miles and Murphy, Respect 4:37-38) Despite this proviso, Murphy asked the question right out of the gate."Thanks, Jim. Let’s start with the question everyone’s asking. Did you sleep with Gwen Lansing or not?" (Respect 8:43-44) Personality Mentioned Reports * Interview with Bobby Powell"At the top of our show this evening, a special interview- Murphy Brown talks with a very talked-about man, Bobby Powell." (Jim, Respect 8:40) Trivia * Gave Ed Meese the Heimlich maneuver at Phil's"Bobby Powell isn’t here yet, but I saved you your favorite table where you gave Ed Meese the Heimlich maneuver!" (Phil, Respect 6:5) * Referred to Jane Pauley as "The Big J""I just spoke with Bobby Powell. He’d really like you to do the interview, but if not, he’s gonna give it to Jane Pauley.""The Big J?" '(Miles and Murphy, Respect 5:22-23) * Was a self-proclaimed sufferer of severe PMS"'And also, I have very bad PMS…" (Murphy, Respect 8:46) * Once had her head photoshopped onto Pia Zadora's body by the National Enquirer"Mr. Powell, you haven’t experienced pain until the National Enquirer puts your head on Pia Zadora’s body!" (Murphy, Respect 6:32) References